User talk:Bulbear4444
Hello Uhhh...hello! I like nitrome and would like to be part of this wiki, but I can't create an account. Could someone please help me?-- 20:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Put Poll on page Hi Bulb,Crystal said you could my poll on the Nitrome Wiki main page.So I could do it,or you could do it,it is faster if I do it,so pick ME.--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 12:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) You can do it, but PLEASE wait until September 1st at least. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 13:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) September 1st is when I change all my polls,Okay,I'll keep it up till September 24th,but can I change my poll on the Nitrome Wiki home Page?--'I'm' ~ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY!~ And I approve this message. Oh btw, that is definitely not me. A.K.A I like Lego 13:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sure oh but can U put this poll's results below the new poll Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 16:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sure.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 18:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Projects I don't think I'll the "What Comes Next" thing, I more or less just want to start people off. I'm sorry I haven't been on in so long, I've been sick, but I don't have much experience with templates, well anyway, thanks for helping me out. Nitromelover 15:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Can I Join? Can I please join Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next? I will work on Aquanaut because I have finished the game. P.S. Sorry about the whole skinny dark thing. I hope you forget about it. Sure, no problem! And its okay. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 00:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, your the best! Blocking Um...Bulb, when are you gonna block Puff? If you want '''I can block her, just tell me to and I'll block Puff.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC)--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 22:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) hay you Bulbear4444, you sent my a really mean message.don't you think you can talk like that to me.--NOBODY's Sister 14:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) In Respones to NOBODY: I thought we wern't blocking him, but if U still want, U can. In Response to his sister: What are U talking about? Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 20:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) good-bye this wiki. Can I unblock Pufflesrcute?--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 14:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Its almost over, just keep it as is. It will stergenthen the point. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 19:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Rewriting Hi Bulb, is it okay if I rewrite the Parasite Template? I just wanted to because it was missing some things (Interactive Objects, Hazards, Pickups). So with your permission ,I can rewrite it, Cheers, ur... I mean bye.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 17:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) No is a possible answer.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 01:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Can't U just add what is needed rather then undoing all my work? Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 20:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sure...maybe when I can find some way to get into my account, again.-- 22:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) What comes next I'm gonna join What Comes Next, I worked a lot on Skywire and Skywire 2, but they're both assigned to someone. Seritinaji hasn't been on in two months, and NOBODY's working on Graveyard Shift, could you reassign them to me and I'd work on the levels, which is the only part they didn't do. If not, I'll just keep going with Cheese Dreams. Nitromelover 17:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I hate to be cynical, but I can't do that for you: you will have to ask either Crystal Lucario or Nitrome Boy. Ask them the same question, as they are the project admins. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 17:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me, also I noticed you reverted my edits on the Cheese Dreams article. Wouldn't it be nice to have links to the articles on the page. Nitromelover 18:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but it should be said as Main Article:Page Name, not by deleting the whole section and adding a link to the title. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 18:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!!!!!! Merry Christmas from NOBODY! And these guys! Ah Christmas. The Best part of the year! Looking under the tree guessing what that Big Wrapped box is, and those smaller ones are. Ah, the food, The presents, the Holiday Joy, the presents. So have a Merry Christmas! *Click* now lets try that again: So have a Merry Christmas!! Thanks! Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 17:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Have A Happy New Year I want to wish you a happy Nitrome Filled new year, and hope you don't feel sad with the end of Bionicle. And we hope you get past the next 8 Ice Breaker 3 levels. So Finally..... Have A Happy New Year! Bot Now that my internets uncapped, i might go create a bot as well. 21:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Do you want my dysfunctional Bot's pass so you don't have to re-apply for a flag? Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 01:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I havent thought of a purpose for it yet, once I have ill start work. 10:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Which one Hi bulb. I have 2 things 2 ask you. 1st, should I create articles on each individual balloon unlockable in hot air 2, or should I just put tem in a gallery? and 2nd, how come you wern't around the wikii 4 the past week (Ps, I injred my arm in judo, thats Y i'm writing like this). --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 18:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Merge them in to Hot Air (Character) as gallery images. Sorry about not editing that week, lots of schoolwork slowed me down 4 tests in a week will do that to you. And we had to watch Gettysburg!!! a 5 hour movie!! And we had a test one it!! Anyway, im making a comeback now. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 18:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 5 hours! The longest movie I think I ever watched was 3 hours, and I never finished it! I also had a dream where I was killed car, and money was involved! --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 19:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The longest movie ever is 150 hours long! (lol) I might not be editing that much because I was playing cricket and the ball hit me in the forehead and I got concussion. I don't believe there is a 150 hour movie. It would have probably cossed $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. I may have not been able to edit once because I jumped, slid down the concrete, and scraped my left leg, palm of my hand, and elbow, on the day that the injury on my right leg healed (That injury was on my right leg was fron Ontario Place).--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hilite Dont think i can make it color choices, I'll look it up though. It uses CSS. 07:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Votin' Hey bulb, did you vote on the Nitrome Wiki:Featured Article? It ends February 1st, which is when I put it on the front page. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 22:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I just did! BTW which wiki did U get it from, fany? Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 22:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Atlantis Wiki.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 01:59, January 29, 2010 (UTC) THE WORST NITROME GAME IN THE MILKY WAY Hi Bulb! Did you play nitrome's latest game BlastRPG. I did, and '''I HATED IT. It's not an optical illusion, I REALLY HATED IT! Money and Time wasted on a horrible game. What do you think of the game? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 20:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) "'''DIE STUPID BAT!!! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!!! WHY DID I STOP MOVING?!?!?!" -- Me, as I played the game. I don't see how you can spend money on it though. Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 21:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You don't. Nitrome needs money to make games. And they wasted there money on this one. I hope they fire Mr Smith. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 22:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Real Name, or Describing Name Hi Bulb. I was wondering, I'm doing articles on Shop Items from Blast RPG, and I was wondering...should I call the pages their Shop Name, or call them anything I want? I don't know which one to pick, so I thought you should. The shop names help Whoever's looking them find them, but, a name I would give them would describe them more. I don't know which one to pick. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 13:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Shop Names, but if you don't like them, write a name. BTW, I'm working on BulbBot Troubleshooting! Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori 19:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Watch my Screen Toast Hi Bulb! Last Tuesday, I started making Nitrome Game Walkthroughs! With screen toaster, it looks as if your playing the game. Here's a Link to my Screentoaster Account so you can watch my videos. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 21:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) NOBODY, this is amazing! What did you use to record this? There MAY be a way to make shorter versions of this and upload them as .gif's to the wiki! But they have to be really short, like just to show the chick bouncing off the trampoline, feed me biting, etc. Anyway, very cool! (This is changing the topic, but did you know that if you use three ~'s instead of 4, You Sig appears without the date?) Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori Thanks. I used Screentoaster. You can use it by creating an account. I don't know about being able to upload them to the Wiki. In the new version, you can only Upload to ScreenToaster, but in the horrible previous version, you could upload to Utube, but the Video was in very bad quality. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 22:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) OK - Bulbear4444 Knows the definition of a priori Nitrome's Birthday Did you know today is Nitrome's Birthday? It sure is! On April 5th 2004, Nitrome was Founded. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 16:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 19:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Template:WOST Can I create a template called Template:WOST. This is what would be on the Image: Toaster Icon Watch on ScreenToaster So can I make it? I can make one for YouTube, but you will have to make sure the link someone put up leads to the right video (And not a filthy one). I would only use it for linking to Level Walkthroughs on Youtube/ScreenToaster. --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 23:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) No need for YouTube. Only Screen Toast. see . U can make the ST one. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 00:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Nitrome Wiki: List of Template Can I make a page called Nitrome Wiki, list of Templates? It would list all templates (Excluding Templates from NW:T) for pages. So, can I make it? --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 14:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but no User Templates, like Userboxes or Template:Clippy either, OK? Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] Okay! --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 14:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) New game Did you Play the New Game? P.S. You're Catholic? So am I! [[User:Crotocall|'''Crotocall]] Enter The Divers at Dawn Building contest!' 20:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC)' I did, its very addicting ;) Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 20:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My Blog! Hey Bulb! Did you know I started my own blog a month ago? It's real cool! Read it here!. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 19:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 21:23, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Your Userbox Hello Bulbear4444. I just wanted to tell you that your userbox says that you're a "Cath'lo'ic"; while this may be true, I've never heard of this religion, and I thought you might have meant "Cath'ol'ic". So I decided to let you know. :P.S. I hope I don't come across as snobbish or rude. I just thought this would be a good way to let you know about the error. : 21:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Event/ Website Articles Can I create articles (Hoping Seri/CL doesn't Kill 'em) on events/sites like the Flash Forward Film Festival, Flash Gaming Summit, JayisGames? --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 16:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 22:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) WCN Meeting 3 WCN? Meeting Number 3 has started! Come one come all! -- 02:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Merry Merry Christmas! Hello... Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, whether you celebrate the special holiday or not, and a Happy New Year as well :). Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 18:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The Legend Of Blast RPG Hey, I noticed you are working on Blast RPG, so can I make some (or one) edits on it? From, TinyCastleGuy. HOORAY!!! Sure, no problem! Thanks for asking! Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 20:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Userbox: Fish Do you mind if I put one of your userboxes on my userpage? I'd like to use the one about the fish. =) Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 00:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem! That's why I made it! Edit my page to see what it looks like in wikicode. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 18:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hurry! There is a Nitrome Wiki: What Comes Next meeting in progress! Matacorn 00:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) re:hey (I'm typing from my dad's laptop) I'm glad you asked! I'll fill you in. Since you left, the war I thought had been finished, but it seems that it has already again started. Seri returned, and he reintroduced the "War". Also, I started up a blog in April 2010, and it became popular really fast (the link to the blog is on my page). I have an average 70 views per day, 225 usually the max. Because I placed a link to the wiki on my blog, the wiki got more popular. Even Mat visited ad commented, and he visits my blog every day! After placing a link to the wiki on the wikipedia page, I instantly gained more viewers to the wiki. Also, a Canadian user known as Random-Storykeepeer joined, and edits a lot on Sat. and Sun.. Also, many other users joined. I think that's it. I'm happy you came back Bulbear! I see your spelling has greatly improved. Well, see you around buddy! --'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 23:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my spelling hasn't improved at all. My new browser just has a spell check XD Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 02:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the sysop promotion you gave me yesterday on this Wiki! I was teaching my little sister how to renew library books online yesterday, and when she left for a washroom break, I decided to check my email and discovered this. I would have thanked you earlier, but she came back, and I wasn't really supposed to be on there at the time anyway, so I clicked off. Actually, now that I have these "powers", how do I use the "rollback" tools? =D --Random-Story 22:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I was surprised NOBODY hadn't done it earlier, to be honest. To use rollback, go to "recent changes" and find an edit you don't like. Instead of just undoing that edit, you can undo all edits by that user on that page at once, reverting to the last edit by a different person. So if I edited the Toxic article a total of 3 times, and you didn't like any of those 3 versions, you could "rollback" my edits to get to the version before I messed it up without having to hit the button over and over again. Much easier way to fix up pages and makes the other Admin's lives a heck of a lot easier too. You can now also move and protect pages, and ban users and IP's, and some other stuff I don't recall. Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 02:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Title Chisel 2 is a sequel to Chisel. --SteamlandsGuy 14:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) WCN Meeting 5 Did you know that there is a WCN meeting in progress right now? (Sorry for the late reminder. Show up and post your reports!) Random-Story 23:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Game Maker I use the game application Game Maker. I think the company that made it has version 8 out, but I have 7. It is kind-of complex, but you can make pretty cool stuff with it! May the Force be with you 18:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Helping with Twin Shot merging Sure, I'll see what I can do. You'll help if I forget to, will you? I'm really supposed to just be on here on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays for just two hours, so it might not get done as quickly as you think. Random-Story 05:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) How to do a talk on Xeno Industries Maybe i just have professor's location Xeno Indutstries. --Poisonshot 08:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Title Now Bulbear4444, we dont stop spoken in Canada, Bulbear4444. We wont block you. --'I'm ABSO'LUTELY!User:Rex211Rex211'''!, And I approve this message. '''15:46. June 21, 2011 (UTC)